Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device comprising a gate dielectric layer comprising a first region and a second region, wherein the depth of the first region is different from the depth of the second region.
Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has developed rapidly during the past decades. As semiconductor devices continue to be scaled down to smaller sizes following Moore's law, the operation speed and processing technique of the devices are continuously being improved. In addition, in order to achieve a more diverse and high-performance design, the need for applying high-voltage elements to the electronic products is gradually being increased. In the manufacturing processes of high-voltage elements, the semiconductor integrated circuit industry has constantly improved in terms of the design of materials and manufacturing processes, so as to shrink the size of the devices, to reduce the cost, and to provide the best performance by the components.
Although existing semiconductor devices and methods for forming the same have been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Therefore, there are still some problems to be overcome in regards to semiconductor integrated circuits and technology.